<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Наказание by AstarothAshtar, fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106910">Наказание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstarothAshtar/pseuds/AstarothAshtar'>AstarothAshtar</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020'>fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Sex, Demons, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstarothAshtar/pseuds/AstarothAshtar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ПостАп, Кроули грозит индивидуальное наказание. Возможно, что-то пошло не так.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satan/Crowley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини M-E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Наказание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кроссовер с сериалом "Люцифер"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>К перемещению Кроули был совершенно не готов. Как говорится,  ничто не предвещало. Около трёх пополудни он, как обычно, вышел из дома. Поднял воротник чёрного пальто, которое принципиально не застёгивал, пружинисто сбежал с крыльца, ступил на тротуар — и провалился в Преисподнюю. Без шума, дыма и звуковых эффектов. Долей мгновения позже он уже шагнул на полированный каменный пол. Коротко ругнулся и крутанулся вокруг себя. Судорожно оглядываясь, глубоко вдохнул и постарался задавить зарождающуюся панику. Прижал обе руки к груди, где бешено колотилось сердце, и низко поклонился: </p><p>— Владыка.</p><p>— Ну-ну, — Люцифер помолчал, разглядывая склонённую рыжую голову. — Можешь подняться. Холодно там, наверху? А у нас здесь время пролетело быстро: — столько проблем пришлось разгребать, что не заметили, сколько прошло месяцев… — Подворачивая манжеты белоснежной рубашки, Люцифер медленно обошёл бледного Кроули. — Впрочем, в Лондоне зима не столько холодная, сколько сырая. Самое лучшее время погреться дома у огонька… Снимай это, дорогуша, уверяю тебя, ты не замёрзнешь.</p><p>Кроули стянул пальто и стиснул его в непослушных руках. Оглянулся в поиске, куда его пристроить. Бесшумно подскочивший Эрик подхватил одежду, мазнул по гостю сочувствующим взглядом густо накрашенных глаз и унёс пальто куда-то, приглушённо стуча копытцами по тёмным плитам. В кабинете повисла тягучая тишина. Люцифер, засунув руки в карманы и прислонившись к огромному рабочему столу, заваленному бумагами, молча разглядывал Кроули, стоящего посредине большого сумрачного помещения. Тот поёжился и невольно сглотнул. Происходящее воспринималось им как сюрреалистичный страшный сон, вот только проснуться по собственному желанию — нельзя. После памятного судилища они с Азирафелем подспудно ждали дальнейших неприятностей, но ни Ад, ни Рай больше никак не давали о себе знать. Прошло почти полгода, и Кроули только-только начал слегка расслабляться от постоянного нервного напряжения. Хотелось верить, что их с ангелом оставили в покое. Но, видимо, не с его везением. Кроули отчаянно понадеялся, что хотя бы Небеса не будут ничего предпринимать, и что Азирафелю ничего не грозит. Ближе и дороже друга у него не было.</p><p>— Что ж, мой бывший лучший агент, давай, рассказывай. Хочу услышать твою версию августовских событий. После Конца света и казни мне как-то недосуг было лично разбираться с тобой, уж не обессудь. Легионы демонов нуждались в новых перспективах и мотивации. Надеюсь, железяка для храбрости тебе не нужна. Итак, я весь внимание — Люцифер лучезарно улыбнулся и легко склонил голову к плечу.</p><p>— Конечно, Владыка, — Кроули тоже попробовал улыбнуться, получилось не очень. — Ну… Нгхм! Вы сами видели кульминацию. Я… — прерывисто вздохнув, быстро опустился на одно колено и напряжённо стиснул пальцы. Опустил глаза, уходя от острого взгляда. Тяжёлая, угрожающая аура Сатаны придавливала могильной плитой, вызывая нервный озноб и путая мысли.</p><p>— Я прошу простить меня за своеволие и… за железяку тоже. — Голос звучал глухо и к концу фразы совсем затих. Кроули весь напрягся и с трудом собрался с силами, чтобы продолжить. Красноречие покинуло его в самый ответственный момент. — Владыка! Я верен Аду и в точности исполнил все указания! Антихрист сам решил отменить Судный День. Другого способа не было… После Победы Земля превратилась бы в кучку щебня. Я видел этот мир с самого Эдема. Я не смог поступить иначе. — Слова рождались тяжело, но он слишком устал бояться. Оставался страх за Азирафеля, но для себя Кроули уже был готов принять всё, что угодно. Невозможно жить под занесённым над головой мечом. — Я виноват, меня судили за это и привели приговор в действие.</p><p>— Вам повезло, тебе и этому беленькому ангелу-стражу. Дважды за одно преступление не судят, — Люцифер кивнул. — Непостижимые чудеса творятся, мой дорогой, — задумчиво произнёс он и подошёл к Кроули. Постоял рядом, разглядывая замершего и покорно склонившегося демона. Хмыкнул и запустил пальцы в густые, чуть вьющиеся волосы. Сжал их на затылке и потянул, поднимая его голову и заставляя повернуть к себе лицо. Посмотрел в жёлтые глаза с расширенными зрачками. Аккуратно, но непреклонно продавил ментальные щиты, заглядывая глубже и погружаясь в чужие разум и эмоции. Кроули дрожал под его рукой, беспомощные слёзы прочертили по лицу блестящие дорожки. Люцифер стёр одну из них и погладил его по скуле.</p><p>— Как это ни странно, мне тоже нравится Земля. Да-да, — усмехнулся в ответ на удивлённый взгляд, — только мне не так часто удаётся её посетить, как хотелось бы. Я рад, что она сохранилась. Адаму будет, где жить, мне — где отдыхать. Непостижимый План закончился пшиком, а нового нам не дали. Впрочем, не будем сейчас об этом. Поговорим о тебе, — он снова погладил Кроули по волосам, как непослушного, но любимого питомца.</p><p>— За срыв Апокалипсиса ты расплатился. Знаешь, тому, что ты остался жив, я тоже рад, мой драгоценный Эдемский Змей. Легендарный искуситель, самая светлая голова в департаменте Вельзевул, икона стиля для мелких бесов, — он усмехнулся. — Мать хорошо посмеялась, замкнув историю в кольцо и поставив в её начале и конце одних и тех же персонажей. Что ж, у человечества появился второй шанс, армии ангелов и демонов найдут, чем себя занять. Это была уникальная ситуация, соответственно — уникальные меры, и я очень надеюсь, что ты больше никогда не заставишь Ад в тебе усомниться. Настолько. Но вот лично передо мной ты свою вину ещё не искупил, мой дорогой. Побудешь со мной, компенсируешь мне стресс и моральную травму. Начинай прямо сейчас. Вставай, — мягко похлопал его по щеке. — Раздевайся.</p><p>— Владыка? — Кроули в шоке уставился на Люцифера, сомневаясь в том, что правильно понял. Слёзы мгновенно высохли, а под кожей начал расползаться жар, окрашивая лицо и шею неровными красными пятнами. — Но зачем вам? Я даже не инкуб!</p><p>— Научишься. Что с тебя ещё взять? Возможно, позже проведёшь экскурсию по Лондону.</p><p>— Давно не использовал… — Кроули в растерянности потеребил свой пиджак и неуверенно потянул его с плеч. Он, конечно, вскоре после получения человеческого тела изучил его модификации, и это был интересный опыт. Но с того времени прошли тысячелетия, и все лишние функции за ненадобностью были отключены. Ему вполне хватало удовольствий без всех этих хлопот и переживаний.</p><p>— Я вас не достоин, мой Повелитель!</p><p>— Ты прекрасен, — с нотой раздражения возразил Люцифер. — Но если хочешь сомневаться в моём вкусе и предаваться самоуничижению, то мы, конечно, найдём компромиссы и другие варианты.</p><p>Под ногами расстелился роскошный белый ковёр с горностаевыми хвостиками. Кроули пробило дрожью, он всхлипнул и дёрганными движениями принялся стаскивать с себя одежду. Ненавязчивое напоминание о любимых дисциплинарных мерах Службы Внутренней безопасности быстро примирило с любой альтернативой.</p><p>— Если вам нравятся худые рыжие, то конечно, Владыка, — Кроули постарался справиться с голосом и подрагивающими руками. Галстук и рубашка полетели на пол. Ботинки и носки снялись чудесным образом. С брюками получилась небольшая задержка. Белья он не носил. Закончив с одеждой, расправил плечи и втянул живот под заинтересованным оценивающим взглядом Люцифера. Стыдиться ему было нечего, Кроули нравилось собственное тело. Он даже свыкся с незначительными внешними несовершенствами, без которых невозможно создание вместилища для демона.</p><p>— Какой пол вы предпочитаете в это время суток? — Кроули постарался скрыть нервозность под напускной бравадой. — Что мне изменить?</p><p>— Я сам. Оба варианта. — Люцифер медленно обошёл вокруг него, словно вокруг скульптуры в музее. Кроули принял небрежную расслабленную позу и вскинул бровь. Сатана хмыкнул и очутился за спиной, так близко, что чувствовалось излучаемое им тепло. Кроули окутал чужой запах. По коже словно пробежались микроскопические разряды. Сдерживаемая мощь и явственно ощущаемая уверенность завораживали и волновали. Как будто за спиной — укрощённый чудовищный реактор, древняя, временно притихшая стихия.</p><p>Кроули вздрогнул от прикосновения к запястьям. Тёплые пальцы Люцифера скользнули вверх к плечам, легли на рёбра и ласкающим движением спустились обратно, остановившись на бёдрах. От прикосновения этих рук внутри растекался жар. Организм откликнулся, в низу живота болезненно потянуло. Помимо этого, что-то происходило с нервной системой — Кроули чувствовал новую наращиваемую ткань и формирование свеженьких связей в черепе. Внезапно резко усилилось восприятие: свет резанул по глазам, судорожный вдох принёс дополнительную сотню оттенков вкусов, одежда плотно прижавшегося Люцифера словно царапала кожу, а шелковистый мех под ступнями вызвал непреодолимое желание упасть и кататься по нему, стирая ощущение жгучих касаний, плавящих плоть.</p><p>Люцифер отреагировал на жалобное шипение и подрегулировал работу рецепторов, немного уменьшив чувствительность.</p><p>— Пока так. Но мы ещё поэкспериментируем, мой дорогой, у меня есть несколько идей.</p><p>Прозвучало угрожающе, но сейчас перед Кроули стояли более близкие и тревожные задачи. К коктейлю из страха, стыда и отчаяния примешивались предвкушение и самоубийственный кураж. Он позволил себе переступить с ноги на ногу и слегка прогнуться в спине. Люцифер прижал его к себе, шумно выдохнул в волосы и негромко заурчал, зарываясь носом в рыжие пряди. Кроули задрожал в ответ. Урчание стало глубже. Люцифер провёл языком по шее, коснулся губами кожи за ухом. Подняв его руку, поцеловал запястье с внутренней стороны, а затем внезапно укусил, глубоко прокалывая заострёнными зубами. Кроули в его объятиях сильно дёрнулся и замер, прислушиваясь к себе: боли не было. Пока Сатана слизывал потёки крови, появилось немного времени проанализировать собственное состояние. Там, где ожидалась боль, плавно нарастало специфическое щекотное удовольствие. Кроули повёл плечами, качнулся ближе и прижался к бёдрам Люцифера, с волнением замечая явное свидетельство однозначного желания. Что ж, не самое страшное наказание. Кроули не испытывал антипатии. Сатана был хорош внешне и достаточно приятен в общении. Вполне можно пережить. </p><p>Повинуясь нажиму рук, он опустился на пол, встал на колени и локти. Острое ощущение беспомощности и доступности усиливало и без того взбудораженное состояние. Страх притупился, но взамен по жилам растекалось отравленное вожделение, которое с каждой секундой всё больше усиливалось и подчиняло себе. Кроули заскулил, прогибаясь ниже под рукой, надавливавшей на поясницу, и подаваясь навстречу другой руке, ласкавшей между ног. Тихим нетерпеливым стоном встретил мелкое демоническое чудо, подготовившее его тело.</p><p>— Можешь не сдерживаться. Я хочу слышать твой голос. — В хрипловатый вкрадчивый голос хотелось завернуться, как в бархат. Люцифер не раздевался, только расстегнул щегольские серые брюки. Цепко удерживая за бёдра, вошёл одним гладким сильным толчком и почти сразу нашёл идеальное положение. Кроули собирался жертвенно терпеть, однако пока в происходящем не было ничего кошмарного. Немного больно, непривычно, немного приятно. Отдельно кружило голову понимание, кто именно его берёт. Он аккуратно, с тайным облегчением выдохнул, облизнулся и с осторожным гортанным постаныванием плавно двинулся на твёрдом члене.</p><p>Очень скоро оба полностью сосредоточились на друг друге и разделённом удовольствии. Постепенно Кроули настолько расслабился, что к слиянию сущностей откликнулся охотно, потерявшись в резонирующем наслаждении.</p><p>**</p><p>Муха выбралась через ржавую вентиляционную решётку, огляделась фасеточными глазками и от неожиданности вжикнула крыльями. На этот звук в её сторону повернулись и распахнулись пара сотен глаз, скрежетнули несколько сотен пар когтей и зубов. Муха замерла, изучая разворачивающееся зрелище. Всё пространство просторного кабинета было заполнено живой, дышащей, медитативно клубящейся тьмой, полной черных крыльев, щупальцев и светящихся глаз. В центре этого сосредоточения, метрах в четырёх над полом, медленно извивался крупный чёрно-красный змей. Десятки тентаклей, где плотных и лоснящихся, где дымчато-эфемерных, поддерживали его, свивались кольцами вокруг, пронизывали насквозь и погружались внутрь, пульсируя в бесконечном возвратно-поступательном тантрическом движении. Звуки скольжения смешивались с шипением, шорохами и шелестом. То тут, то там на камень шлёпались тяжёлые белёсые капли.</p><p>Муху закоротило от зашкаливающей энерго-информационной насыщенности, и маленький трупик свалился у стены.</p><p>Вельзевул, стоявшая у дверей с наружной стороны, подумав, запихнула папку с отчётами под мышку, развернулась и отправилась к себе.</p><p>**</p><p>— Что я пропустил? — запыхавшийся Хастур, пробившись сквозь замершую у дверей толпу, оттолкнув кого-то, остановился рядом с Лигуром. — Предателя уже покарали?</p><p>— Ага. Анально.</p><p>Хастур, вытянувшись во весь свой немаленький рост и отодвинув ещё одного демона, наконец заглянул в кабинет.</p><p>— Сатана меня дери…</p><p>— Вакансия занята, — ухмыльнулась Дагон. Лягушка на голове сдавленно квакнула и закрыла глаза лапами, оставив щёлочку между пальцев. Хастур, нервно вцепившись зубами в костяшку немытой руки, зачарованно уставился на Владыку своего, Люцифера, вальяжно трахающего обнажённого Кроули. Рыжий предатель, зацелованный, покусанный и исцарапанный, закинув руки за голову, обессилено валялся на широком рабочем столе и томно постанывал, не открывая глаз. Широко раскинулись чёрные взъерошенные крылья. Длинные худые ноги с натёртыми коленками съезжали с сатанинских плеч.</p><p>— Тот самый Змей?</p><p>— А ничего так ноги.</p><p>— Жаль, задницу не видно.</p><p>— Гибкий, наверно.</p><p>— Рыжие все развратные. Что-то этот тихий.</p><p>— Ещё бы не тихий, когда Владыка так заездил. Говорят, Кроули как в среду пришёл, так вот до сих пор не выходил.</p><p>Толпящиеся демоны наслаждались шоу. Стайка Эриков завистливо шушукалась. Из первого ряда к дверям выбралась сосредоточенная Вельзевул, за ней вышла Дагон. Хастур с трудом отвёл взгляд от Кроули и его белой, расцвеченной отметинами кожи.</p><p>— Что говорил?</p><p>— Что в порядке последнего наказания лично переделал тело Кроули и тот сейчас самый совершенный инкуб нового типа. Слушай, может быть, Владыка попробовать разрешит, отдаст нам? И покарание основательнее, и инкубу польза, они без секса хиреют, — с надеждой поинтересовался Лигур. Хастур вздохнул, решительно схватил его за рукав и вытащил из толпы.</p><p>— Пойдём.</p><p>— Куда? — Лигур подтянул штаны и бросился догонять долговязого приятеля.</p><p>— К Асмодеевым девицам, пока всех лучших не разобрали. Скоро остальные потянутся.</p><p>— Может, я бы Кроули дождался! Отомстил бы ему как следует за свою безвременную смерть…</p><p>— Забудь. Твою смерть он уже в святой воде смыл. С ним сейчас ни ссориться нельзя, ни руки тянуть.</p><p>— Потому что бессмертный?</p><p>— Не только.</p><p>— Потому что большинство фаворитов Сатаны были рыжими?</p><p>— Это тоже. Но главное — ты подумай — он его когда совершенствовал, то на чей вкус ориентировался?</p><p>— Подгонял под себя. Создал идеального любовника…</p><p>— Точно. Он своё больше никому не отдаст. Никогда. Наш Повелитель влип.</p><p>— Мы тоже влипли. Кроули же сейчас начнёт в Аду свои новинки насаждать, моду… Ты как хочешь, а я такие узкие штаны носить не буду.</p><p>— Надо подговорить Совет, чтобы отстаивали положение Кроули, как особо ценного сотрудника. Будет внешним наблюдателем или внештатным экспертом. Аутист называется. Нам тут в Аду перемены не нужны.</p><p>Демоны переглянулись и ускорили шаг.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Проголосовать за работу можно до 04.09 включительно по <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform">ссылке</a></p><p>Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>